Many different types of boring bars have been proposed heretofore. However, the types of boring bars now available to my knowledge have one or more deficiencies, such as:
(a) The body of the boring bar is slotted longitudinally at one end for accommodating the cutting member or tool, and the boring bar is thus considerably weakened to the extent that the depth of cut which can be made in a metal workpiece is unduly limited.
(b) The cutting member is so mounted in the boring bar body that the squeezing or clamping together of opposing portions of the boring bar body is relied upon for securing the cutting member or tool therebetween.
(c) The manner in which the cutting member is mounted in the boring bar body has required that substantial amounts of stock be cut away from the boring bar body in order to accommodate securement of the cutting member thereto, thus further unduly weakening the body.